Demon Mirror
The Demon Mirror is a foe and a summon in . Demon Mirrors can be frequently seen in late game areas, such as The Rapture. It is a member of the Mirrors enemy group. Appearance The Demon Mirror takes the form of a rectangular mirror with a black frame. The black frame has an infernal, lava-like coloration seemingly flowing from the corners of the Demon Mirror. Various spikes like those seen in a stereotypical church railing jut out of its top and bottom, while an additional pair of black spikes hover at its sides. Two red eyes can be seen in the middle of the mirror's frame if it's not broken. Overview The Demon Mirror reflects only physical damage, meaning magic attacks will allow the players to damage it without retaliation. As such, using skills such as Judgement or Plasma Field should give the best results. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance2 = 33% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Multi-stab |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 45/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element3 = Dark |Element%3 = 50% |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Sharpen |Target4 = Allies |Type4 = None |Element4 = None |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Notes4 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Black Spikes |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 44/3 |Type5 = Physical |Element5 = Dark |Element%5 = 50% |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Glass Shard Volley |Target6 = All |Power6 = 39/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = None |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Breaks the mirror. |Attack7 = Reflection |Target7 = Random |Power7 = Varies |Type7 = Physical |Acc7 = 99999% |RdF7 = 10% |Crit7 = 0% |Notes7 = Only triggers against physical attacks. Power is equal to % of Max HP lost by the attack modified by a multiplier based on difficulty (0.2x on Zero, 0.4x on Easy, 0.7x on Normal, 1x on Hard/Endless and 1.5x on Epic); will not trigger against attacks that heal the mirror. Element is the same as the attack's, with 100% element degree (even if the attack itself was only partially elemental). Will not trigger if the attack breaks the mirror. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic * If catch score >55, all players are Lovable, and the mirror is broken → Surrender; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Syphoned or Broken → Bash; * If Berserked → Glass Shard Volley * <39% HP → Glass Shard Volley (4/8), Bash (1/8), Fiery Claw (1/8), Multi-stab (1/8); ** If playing on Hard/Epic and a randomly selected foe has less than a 10% Attack buff → Sharpen (1/16), Black Spikes (1/16); ** Otherwise → Black Spikes (1/8); * Otherwise → Bash (1/4), Fiery Claw (1/4), Multi-stab (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic and a randomly selected foe has less than a 10% Attack buff → Sharpen (1/8), Black Spikes (1/8); ** Otherwise → Black Spikes (1/4). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Invisibility is cast on all frontline allies, nullifying any physical attacks for a turn, this is mainly useful against bosses who use mainly physical attacks, like Neon Valhalla or Matteus. Note that for the most part, bosses who only use physical attacks (such as Ultra Chibi Knight) will have the ability to remove Invisible so as to prevent them from being trivialized through abusing Invisible. |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 26 SP and status strength was only 1x.}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes